Milky Way
by Babypanda89
Summary: Kisah singkat Nakamoto Yuta saat menghadapi tingkah laku dan godaan dari member NCT Dream. Harem!Yuta Uke!Yuta DLDR


**Milky Way**

.

.

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Fluff gagal.

Summary : **Kisah singkat Nakamoto Yuta saat menghadapi tingkah laku dan godaan dari member NCT Dream. Harem!Yuta Uke!Yuta DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 **Strawberry**

 **Jeno x Yuta**

.

.

.

Jeno menghampiri Yuta yang kini tengah berada di dapur-tepatnya didepan kulkas-yang tengah entah sedang mengambil sesuatu.

"Yuta hyung sedang apa?"

Tanya Jeno yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Yuta.

Yuta melirik sekilas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jeno.

Jeno hanya mendengus pelan saat dicueki oleh hyungnya itu. Kemudian Jeno menarik kursi dan duduk sambil terus memperhatikan Yuta.

Tak lama, Yuta juga duduk disampingnya sambil menatap sesuatu dimangkuk yang tadi diambilnya.

"Itu strawberry kan hyung?"

Jeno bertanya lagi yang kini diangguki oleh Yuta.

"Kapan hyung membelinya?"

"Tadi pagi."

Ucap Yuta singkat sambil memakan buah merah itu.

Jeno yang melihat itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau mau Jeno-ya?"

Tawar Yuta sambil menyodorkan mangkuk ditangannya.

Jeno mengambil satu strawberry dan mengernyit saat dia menggigit buah merah itu.

"Asam hyung."

Adunya dan dibalas oleh kekehan pelan dari Yuta.

"Namanya juga strawberry Jeno, jika kau mau yang manis, kau makan saja gula."

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus memakan strawberrynya.

Jeno tersenyum miring sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang hyung.

"Aku tau bagaimana caranya agar strawberry ini menjadi manis."

Ucapnya sambil menatap penuh arti kepada Yuta.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membalas tatapan Jeno bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Bukannya membalas, Jeno malah mencium bibir Yuta dan melumatnya. Yuta mematung saat dirasanya bibir pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu kini mulai menyesap bibir atas bawahnya secara bergantian. Dan setelahnya, Jeno melepas ciumannya diselingi seringai lebarnya. Kemudian ia memakan lagi strawberry milik Yuta.

"Sekarang strawberrynya menjadi manis."

Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Yuta. Sementara Yuta kini tengah berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya itu.

"Lee Jeno sialan." Umpatnya dan kini memakan strawberrynya dengan rakus.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jodoh**

 **Renjun x Yuta**

.

.

.

Yuta mendekati Renjun yang kini sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Renjun sambil menyenderkan badannya ke sofa.

Renjun yang tadi sedang fokus pada ponselnya kini menatap berbinar pada hyung Jepangnya itu.

"Yuta hyung."

Panggilnya dan dibalas oleh gumamam Yuta.

Yuta melirik kearah Renjun yang kini tengah menatap kearahnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Yuta sambil membenarkan duduknya dan balas menatap Renjun.

"Aku sedang bingung hyung."

Jujur Renjun sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

Yuta memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengusap sayang rambut Renjun.

"Bingung kenapa?"

Tak membalas, Renjun malah menyodorkan ponsel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Yuta.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ponsel ini?"

Yuta menatap tak mengerti anak China dihadapannya ini.

"Bukan hyung, tapi ini."

Renjun mengotak-atik ponselnya, kemudian memperlihatkannya lagi pada Yuta.

"Masa mereka bilang aku mirip dengan Kim Saeron, tapi memangnya aku mirip dengannya ya?"

Dengan nada polos, Renjun bertanya dan hanya dibalas helaan nafas dari yang lebih tua.

"Itu kan menurut orang Renjun, kau tak perlu memikirkannya sampai sebegitunya."

"Tapi tetap saja hyung, aku tak suka. Aku kan inginnya mirip denganmu."

Kata Renjun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Yuta tak habis pikir dengan adiknya ini, biasanya orang-orang akan lebih mengatakan ingin mempunyai wajah seperti Taeyong atau Jeno, kenapa malah Renjun berkata ingin mirip dengannya?

"Habisnya kata orang, jika wajah kita mirip dengan seseorang itu berarti berjodoh. Kan Renjun ingin berjodoh dengan hyung, makanya Renjun mau miripnya dengan Yuta hyung."

Jelas pemuda China itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yuta tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah, namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tv dan mencoba konsentrasi melihat acara di tv dari pada mendengar ocehan Renjun tentang jodoh yang membuat pipinya memerah sampai ke telinga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Football**

 **Haechan x Yuta**

.

.

.

Yuta dan Haechan kini tengah berada di sebuah taman dekat dengan dorm. Mereka berdua tadi bermain bola dan sekarang mereka kelelahan. Yuta meminum minuman yang memang dibawanya tadi.

Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya-yang tadi menatap depan-ke samping guna melihat seseorang yang tengah menatap intens dirinya.

"Ada apa Haechan-ah?"

Yuta menutup botol minumnya dan menatap Haechan.

Haechan tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman jahil seperti biasanya-kini terlihat tulus-dan ia membantu mengelap keringat hyungnya dengan handuk kecil miliknya.

Yuta tersentak kaget mendapat perlakuan begini dari Haechan.

"Aku bisa sendiri Haechan-ah."

Haechan menggeleng dengan senyum masih terpasang diwajahnya.

"Tak apa hyung, aku suka melakukan ini."

Yuta hanya mengangguk sambil melirik ke arah lain-yang pasti jangan bertemu pandang dengan mata Haechan.

"Hyung tadi hebat sekali yah, aku sampai kalah."

Haechan terus menatap Yuta dan kini senyumnya telah ia ganti dengan seringai tipis.

"Tentu saja, kau lupa jika aku mantan pemain bola dulu?"

Yuta menatap ke arah Haechan-yang sayangnya kini tengah menatapnya juga sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain lagi nanti malam?"

Haechan mengerling kepada Yuta yang kini menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Kita pasti tak akan boleh bermain Haechan, Taeyong dan hyung yang lain pasti akan melarangnya jika tau kita bermain bola saat malam."

Yuta menggeleng tak setuju mendengar ucapan Haechan.

"Yuta hyung sayang, kita bermain di dalam kamar saja. Dan akan aku buktikan bahwa aku lah pemenang sesungguhnya diantara kita."

Bisik Haechan membuat pipi Yuta merona-entah menahan malu atau marah atau dua-duanya-yang pasti setelahnya Haechan lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Yuta yang kini siap menendangnya sampai ujung antartika itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mommy**

 **Jaemin x Yuta**

.

.

.

"Yuta hyung."

Panggil Jaemin pada Yuta yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Yuta sambil berjalan mendekati adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kemarilah hyung."

Ajak Jaemin sembari menepuk sofa kosong yang ada disampingnya.

Yuta menurut kemudian duduk disamping Jaemin.

Tak lama, Jaemin langsung memeluk erat Yuta dari samping. Yuta membalasnya sambil mengusap sayang rambut Jaemin.

"Ada apa Jaemin-ah?"

Tanya Yuta lembut dengan masih terus mengusap rambut Jaemin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Yuta hyung. Aku hanya merindukanmu, sudah lama aku tak memelukmu seperti ini."

Jawab Jaemin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yuta.

Membuat member lain yang melihat hal ini, merasa cemburu. Tapi tidak dengan namja tampan disudut dapur sana, ia tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Dengan jahil, Jaemin menatap ke sekelilingnya dan menyeringai kecil saat dilihatnya banyak member NCT lain yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Sekali-kali mengerjai mereka tak apa kan?"

Pikirnya kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher milik Yuta.

"Mommy, saranghae."

Bisiknya kemudian menghisap pelan leher Yuta.

"Ahh~"

Yuta tersentak mendengar desahannya sendiri kemudian Ia tersadar lagi saat dilihatnya, para member lain menatap bingung ke arahnyaa sebelum akhirnya memisahkannya dari Jaemin yang kini tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Milk**

 **Chenle x Yuta**

.

.

.

Yuta mendekati Chenle yang kini tengah meminum susu di dapur.

Yuta duduk dihadapan Chenle dan tersenyum ke anak asal China itu.

"Sudah minum susu kan? Sekarang tidurlah. Sebelum Taeil hyung datang dan menyeretmu ke kamar."

Canda Yuta sambil memakan anggur yang ada didepannya.

"Ya hyung."

Chenle mengangguk tapi tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sana.

Yuta yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengernyit.

"Kenapa masih disini?"

"Hyung, aku mau bertanya."

Yuta menatap penasaran kepada Chenle. Kan jarang-jarang Chenle mau bertanya padanya.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Begini hyung, kan susu yang aku minum tadi itu susu penambah tinggi badan. Menurut hyung ada tidak ya susu penambah rasa cinta?"

Tanya Chenle sambil menatap polos Yuta.

Yuta cengo mendengar pertanyaan Chenle sebelum akhirnya bisa mengembalikkan wajahnya seperti semula.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Kata Yuta balik bertanya.

"Jika ada, aku ingin membelinya hyung. Dan akan aku berikan pada Yuta hyung, agar Yuta hyung bisa mencintai ku."

Jawab Chenle dengan senyuman manisnya.

Yuta hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Chenle.

"Sudah malam, aku tidur dulu hyung. Jaljayo."

Chenle melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Yuta yang kini mengerang frustasi sambil menjedotkan kepalanya ke atas meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aishiteru**

 **Jisung x Yuta**

.

.

.

Yuta melirik ke arah jam yang kini sudah menunjukkan 21.55 KST. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan mendapati sang maknae masih duduk di ruang keluarga dengan buku dihadapannya, sementara Jisung duduk dilantai.

Yuta pun mendekati Jisung dan duduk diatas sofa dibelakang Jisung. Jisung melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar melihat hyung Jepangnya ada didekatnya.

"Kebetulan hyung ada disini, aku mau bertanya beberapa hal pada hyung."

Kata Jisung yang kini membalikkan badannya membuat ia duduk menghadap yuta sepenuhnya.

Yuta mengernyit sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Semoga pertanyaannya tidak seaneh pertanyaan hyung-hyungnya."

Doa Yuta dalam hati.

Jisung pun tersenyum lebar melihat Yuta mengangguk dan menatap dirinya.

"Hyung bahasa Jepangnya 'Selamat makan' apa?"

Tanya Jisung polos dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Oh jadi dia bertanya bahasa Jepang, baguslah."

Gumam Yuta sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung."

Jisung memanggilnya sekali lagi dan membuat Yuta menyengir tak jelas.

"Ahh iya, itu itadakimasu Jisung-ah."

jisung tersenyum mendengar jawaban yuta kemudian menulisnya.

"Kalau 'Selamat malam' apa hyung?

"Itu Konbanwa Jisung."

Yuta tersenyum melihat Jisung dengan semangatnya menulis dibukunya. Meskipun Yuta tak tau apa yang ditulis oleh sang maknae.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir hyung. Bahasa Jepangnya 'aku cinta kamu' apa?"

Yuta mendengus pelan, sungguh perasaannya tak enak mendengar pertanyaan Jisung.

"Itu, Ashiteru Jisung-ah."

Jisung lagi lagi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yuta. Kemudian Jisung berdiri berniat meninggalkan Yuta.

"Terima kasih hyung atas jawabannya. Dan satu lagi, aishiteru mo Yuta hyung."

Jisung mengecup pipi hyung Jepangnya itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yuta yang kini tengah membenturkan kepalanya-lagi-ke sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Star**

 **Mark x Yuta**

.

.

.

Yuta melangkah menuju balkon dorm. Ia memicingkan matanya saat dilihatnya seseorang tengah berdiri disana sambil menatap langit.

"Mark?" Yuta mendekati sosok yang dipanggilnya Mark itu dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Kenapa tak tidur? Ini hampir larut. Jika Taeyong atau Taeil hyung tau kau pasti akan kena marah."

Ucap Yuta yang kini juga sudah menatap langit yang sama dengan yang ditatap Yuta.

"Aku belum mengantuk yuta hyung." Jujurnya dan kini mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat hyung tercintanya itu.

"Hei Mark, kenapa dengan member-membermu itu akhir-akhir ini?"

Yuta juga mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Mark.

"Maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Mark tak mengerti.

Yuta mengusap tengkuknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Yah maksudku, akhir-akhir ini memeber NCT Dream sering sekali berkata gombal pada ku dan tingkah laku mereka sungguh sangat diluar dari batas mereka."

Yuta menjawabnya dan kembali menatap MArk.

Mark tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yuta itu.

"Menurutku itu wajar kok hyung, mereka kan hanya mengungkapkan perasaan yang mereka rasakan saja padamu hyung."

Mark bicara bijak sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Hyung lihat itu."

Mark menunjuk langit-mengarah ke bintang-yang diikuti oleh Yuta.

"Bagi kami, terlebih diriku hyung adalah bintang yang selalu ada di malam hari menemani malam kami. Senyum hyung seperti matahari yang selalu membuat kami semua tersenyum dan semangat meskipun rasa lelah mendera kami. Tapi saat melihat hyung, irasa lelah itu sirna entah kemana. Teruslah menjadi Yuta hyung yang seperti ini, yang selalu kami sayangi dan cintai. Good night hyung."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mark berjalan meninggalkan Yuta-dengan mengusak rambut milik hyungnya sebentar_dan memasuki kamarnya. Sementara Yuta hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Mark barusan.

"Mereka suda mulai besar." Gumam Yuta yang kini juga berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Maafkan aku, ini ooc parah sumpah. Mana fluffnya gagal banget.

Tapi, entahlah tadi pagi dapet ide buat bikin ini ya aku bikin, maaf kalau aneh atau maksa hehe.

So, siapa yang kalian suka disini? hehe

Review yang berkenan yah hehe

Ada bonus dibawah

.

.

.

"Gila, dapat dari mana Mark kata-kata gomabl begitu. Pasti kau yang mengajarinya yah Jhonny hyung?"

Itu suara Jaehyun yang tadi mengintip serta menguping percakapan Yuta dan Mark bersama beberapa member yang lain.

"Sialan sekali, aku tak boleh kalah kalau begini." Itu suara Hansol

"Apalagi aku." Taeyong dengan wajah datarnya kini mulai berfikir cara untuk mendekati-menggombali-Yuta.

"Loh, kalian sedang apa disini?" Itu Yuta yang kini berada disamping mereka dengan tampang bingung.

"YUTAAAAA." Teriak semua member yang berada disitu dengan histeris.

.

.

.

Ending dengan gajenya haha


End file.
